charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Paige Matthews/Alternate Universe
This Paige Matthews is from the Parallel World where moralities are reversed. She is the complete opposite of the real Paige Matthews. Though she was evil, she was willing to work with good if it meant saving both sides. History Coming to the Other Reality After sending their Chris and Leo to the supposed "future", the evil Charmed Ones were confused at the sight of Chris and Leo being good. While her good double and Phoebe were searching Evil Leo and Chris, they waited home unill Good Leo and Chris arrive, as Evil Gideon told them to do so. Fighting with her Double When both sets of sisters met in the Underworld, they started a fight. After planning the same method of attack, the duos went to battle with each other, with Phoebe fighting herself and Paige doing the same. The battle of the two Paiges consisted of orbing huge boulders into each other. After finding this a nuisance, this Paige apported her Darklighter Crossbow and began firing shot after shot, only to be deflected by Good Paige's telekinetic orbing power. When they finally gave up on the hopeless battle, both Paige's got a phone call from Piper that she was in labour. Piper demanded that they get to the hospital. Defeating Gideon Barbas began to wonder about Gideon, leading them to the conclusion that Gideon was behind the entire thing. They then put aside their differences and created the power of four. They cast a spell on him, temporarily causing him to leave. The evil sisters then went over to check on Wyatt. Paige noted that he could take care of himself, praising him for the bloody wounds he had given Gideon. Finding The Mirror Looking for a way to communicate with their counterparts, both sets of sisters found the Mirror Between Worlds in Gideon's office. After some discussion, they believed that the way to repair the damage was to do commit a serious act of evil in the good world. They tried to create a spell to return their respective Pipers' proper states of mind, but before they could, Barbas, with Gideon's help, tricked Piper into casting a spell on them and making them too good, like the rest of the world, leaving Leo and Chris as the only two good people to restore the balance. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate or person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. orbing to the Underworld]] ]] ;Active Powers * Black Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. * Black Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to transport objects from one location to another with orbs. **'Deviation:' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. Paige is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back. * Apportation: The ability to transport an object or person through planes from place to place. Darklighters most prominently use this power whenever they summon their crossbows and arrows. ;Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of Paige and her sisters that enhances their powers. * High Resistance: This power causes Paige to be resistant to powers such as fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. Appearances Evil Paige appeared in a total of 2 episodes over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Witches Category:Darklighters